The aim of this research is to explore the use of a polymer-lipid membrane mimetic supramolecular assembly designed to accommodate both water-soluble globular proteins and integral membrane proteins in a well-defined orientation as a medium for performing small angle x-ray scattering. The potential of this novel matrix for obtaining medium to high resolution structural information on proteins which have thus far eluded crystallization will be explored.